Kingdom Hearts: When Worlds Collide
by Godkombat21
Summary: The battle is over, Xemnas has been defeated, but a new evil has risen, one that threatens to destroy all worlds, now it's up to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their new allies, the four Smash Brothers to stop this new threat and save all life as we know it. Note: Takes place after the events of Kingdom Hearts ll and the Subspace Emissary of Brawl.
1. Prolouge

_ The battle is over. Xemnas has been defeated, but a new enemy has arisen. One who seeks to destroy the very fabric of the universe. And now all hope will once __again, rest within the holder of the keyblade to restore the balance and defeat the darkness._

* * *

Sora smiled as he watched the sunset. The beautiful view had made Sora realize just how much he missed being able to just kick back and relax with his friends and not worry about being attacked by some heartless or nobody. Beside him, sat Kairi and Riku, both enjoying the sunset as much as Sora.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kiari spoke.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I saw a sunset like this." Sora responded.

"I know, after spending so much time in darkness..." Riku paused, remembering all the time he spent behind the Door of Darkness. Sora and Kiari looked at Riku, worried, he just stood there frozen, as if his mind had been wiped.

"Riku?" Kiari began

"Are you alright?" Sora continued.

"U-Uh, yeah I'm fine..." He shook his, snapping him out of his little "trance". "It just feels good to be home."

Sora and Kiari both knodded in agreement, then the group let out a collective sigh.

"It feels good to be home."

Elsewhere...

"Now Donald, Goofy, The King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom will be here any minute. We need to make a good impression if this treaty is to work, so I need you two to make sure you treat the king with utmost respect. Got it?"

"Yes sir, your majesty." Goofy hyucked. "We'll treat him like a king."

"He _is_ a king Goofy..." Donald responded sarcastically.

"Hyuck, oh yeah."

Suddenly there was a whirling sound in the air, alerting everyone. It sounded almost like a spaceship. Suddenly Chip n Dale's voices rang out.

"Incoming!" Dale yelled.

"Large vessel coming in for landing!" Chip added.

"Great!" Mickey bursted with enthusiasm. "Donald, Goofy, go down to the hanger so you can give our guest a warm welcome."

"Right away, your majesty!" The duo responded in unison. They then rushed off to the hanger.

Mickey went off into the castle, he entered the throne room, there his queen, Minnie was awaiting him.

"Have they arrived Mickey?"

"They've just landed."

"Oh, I do hope this goes well."

"Don't worry Minnie, the King and I have been discussing and getting on good terms for weeks now, all we need to do is finalize the treaty and both of our Kingdoms will be set."

"Oh Mickey, always on top of things-"

"Ahem!"

Mickey and Minnie turned to see Donald and Goofy standing at the doorway, in between them was a short elderly man with a brown mushroom on his head. Two other mushroom bearing people ran in holding trumpets. The played a royal introductory tune as the elder one pulled out a scroll. He cleared his throat.

"Now introducing, the esteemed rulers all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom, introducing King Mario and Queen Peach."

Donald and Goofy stepped to the side as the door opened and there entered a somewhat short and slightly chubby plumber wearing a crown and regal wear. Beside him was a tall delicate looking blonde woman with a sparkling pink dress.

"Mario!" Mickey walked forward and shook his hand. "So good to see you."

He turned to Peach.

"And Peach, you're looking absolutely ravishing." Mickey leaned over and kissed her hand. Peach giggled. Mickey looked over and noticed a strange fox fellow standing behind the couple.

"Um, and you are?"

"Master pilot, Fox McCloud, and personal pilot for King Mario your majesty."

"He provided us transportation to your castle." Mario explained. "But anyways, I believe we have much to discuss."

"Ah yes, the treaty."

Mario nodded.

"Follow me to the library your majesty, we'll discuss there."

Mario followed Mickey out of the throne room, but as they left Mickey stopped as he noticed a massive reddish cloud suddenly hovering over the castle.

"Oh my, looks like a storm approaching."

Mario looked up but almost immediately recognized the hellish cloud

"Mickey, get everyone to somewhere safe!"

"Huh? But it's just-"

"Trust me, that is no ordinary storm! You need to get everyone to safety **now**!"

Mickey seemed puzzled at first but then nodded and ran back into the Throne Room. Mario watched as purple orbs of darkness poured from the clouds and piled up in the Courtyard. Soon the orbs began to shape into a much more humanoid form and combined into the infernal creatures Mario had faced once before. Mario flung off his Royal robe, revealing an outfit similar to Mickey's with a flame pattern on it. His fist then ignited with flames and before lunging out at the multiple intruders in the castle garden, Mario uttered his signature phrase from back home:

"Let's a go..."

Meanwhile in the Throne Room...

King Mickey burst through the door.

"Donald, Goofy, take the Minnie and Peach and head down to the Hall of the Cornerstone!"

"Wah?! But, what for, your majesty?" Donald was shocked by the sudden urgency in the king's voice.

"No time to explain, something bad is going on, and those two need to be protected!"

"Gawrsh, but what about you your majesty?" Goofy responded.

"I need to defend the castle, now go!"

Donald and Goofy nodded and then ran off to the throne with Minnie, Peach, and Fox following close behind. Minnie then pulled the secret lever, the throne then moved to the side revealing the staircase below it, they all then ran down the stairway as Mickey rushed back out to the Courtyard.

Outside, Mario was doing his best to fight off the shadowy intruders. They all attacked by the swarm, wildly throwing punches but often missing horribly. Mario bounced of one as it lunged at him, he then shot out a massive fire ball out of his palm, incinerating a small group of the creatures. As Mario landed, another hoard attempted to lunge at him. Mario braced for impact, but in a flash, something whirled by, slicing the creatures in half. Mario seemed puzzled at first but then saw that Mickey was standing in front of him, keyblade in hand.

"Mickey?! Why aren't you protecting the queens?"

"Don't worry, Donald and Goofy are keeping them safe."

Suddenly more creatures arose from the ground.

"What are these things?" Mickey backed up next to Mario. "Heartless?"

"No, worse. They're called Primids."

"Primids?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by a massive swarm.

"I'll explain later." And with that the duo lunged forward.

Meanwhile in the Hall of the Cornerstone...

"Gawrsh I hope the King's okay up there." Goofy whispered to Donald.

"He'll be fine, he's the king remember?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." A voice rang out from the shadows.

Everyone jumped slightly as they looked over to see a tall, hooded figure step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"And how did you get in here?!" Donald added.

"Oh, how rude of me." The man removed his hood. Peach's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"G-Ganondorf..." she whispered, terrified.

Fox seemed also in shock.

"Of all the dirty..." He thought

"Now, I must urge your 'majesties' to come with me."

Peach and Minnie both trembled hearing this. Donald and Goofy then jumped between Ganondorf and the two queens.

"They're not going anywhere!" Donald yelled.

"You'll have ta get through us!" Goofy added.

The dark warlock smiled faintly, then his hands began to glow with a shadowy aura.

"So be it."

Donald and Goofy both lunged at Ganondorf but were quickly blasted back as Ganondorf struck them with his dark sorcery. The two slammed into the wall, unconscious.

"Pitiful." Ganondorf said to himself. He then turned to see Fox, his blaster aimed at his head.

"Don't move!" He commanded.

"Really now Fox?"

"I said, don't move!"

Ganondorf smirked, Fox was about to pull the trigger when Ganondorf lunged forward, kicking the blaster out of his hand. Before Fox could respond, Ganondorf struck him with a full powered warlock punch, knocking him out.

"Now then, where was I?" He turned to the two queens, somewhat cowering as they huddled together. "Ah yes."

As Ganondorf approached, Peach glanced back at the staircase, she had one last hope, she prayed Mario would hear her.

Above them...

The primids suddenly seemed to be retreating, surprising both Mario and Mickey.

"They-they're retreating?" Mickey asked.

"Hmmm, something doesn't seem right." Mario thought.

Suddenly Peach's voice pierced the air.

"MARIO!"

"Peach?!" Mario almost immediately turned and dashed towards the Throne Room, Mickey wasn't too far behind him.

The duo barged through the door and sprinted to the stair case, they dashed into the Hall of the Cornerstone and were immediately greeted by the sight of Donald, Goofy, and Fox, all unconscious on the floor. But as they looked around there was no sight of Peach or Minnie, someone had taken them...


	2. Destiny Islands

Sora looked out of the window from his bedroom. Until now, he had never realized how much he missed his island, how he missed his home, how he missed his mother. He glanced out the window, he gazed at the stars, all shining bright at the sky, He smiled, knowing that he was staring at the various worlds that he had saved from being consumed by darkness. Sora laid back, remembering the time he spent with Donald and Goofy visiting various worlds, the adrenaline rush as he fought through wave after wave of heartless, the many friendships he developed with the with the heroes of the worlds...then Sora realized something, he somewhat missed being out there. Sure it felt good to be home, but in a ways he missed the sense of adventure, he missed being a hero. As Sora gazed into the night sky, he felt himself drifting off as he lost himself in his memories, and before too long, he was asleep. Unbeknownst to him, the stars in the sky began to go out, one after another.

At Disney Castle...

"Donald, Goofy what happened?! Where's Minnie and Peach?!"

Donald and Goofy shook their heads as they finally coming through as they shook off their distortion.

"M-Minnie?" Suddenly it all came back to Donald. "OH NO, THE QUEEN!"

"Slow down Donald, what happened?"

"Aww, we were just guarding the queens as you said, then I remember this hooded fellow suddenly showed up..." Goofy began.

"Ganondorf..."

"Huh?" the trio responded in unison.

"His name is Ganondorf." Fox spoke out. "He's an evil sorcerer from a far away world called Hyrule. He pulled something like this a long time ago."

"He did?" Mickey turned to Mario.

"It's a long story..."

Before Mario could explain, there was a loud thud just above them. The group ran up the steps to see what had happened. When they got to the Throne room, they noticed a massive metal sphere, lodged in the floor just behind the throne. Goofy scratched his head, unsure what he was looking at.

"Daww, what do ya suppose that is?"

Suddenly it opened up, revealing a bomb within it with a timer quickly counting down. Then it came to Mario and Fox.

"Everyone out of here now!" Mario yelled

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Mickey asked somewhat panicked.

"It's a bomb! If we don't get everyone out now, we will all be consumed in darkness, we need to go NOW!"

He and Fox then bolted for the hanger. Donald and Goofy were about to follow, when they noticed Mickey just standing there.

"Your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Didn't ya here Mario? We need ta get out of here!" Goofy added.

"Donald, Goofy, go with Mario and go find Sora..."

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling we may be dealing with something that may threaten all worlds, we need Sora, now."

"But, but your majesty-"

"I'll try to delay the bomb as best as I can, go **now**."

Donald and Goofy were reluctant at first but they trusted their king's judgment, they nodded and ran off after Mario and Fox. As they left, Mickey armed himself with his keyblade and lunged at the bomb.

Mario and Fox had just arrived at the Hanger, not far behind them Donald and Goofy soon ran in.

"Quick everyone, onto the Great Fox!" Fox commanded. Both Chip and Dale seemed puzzled but at the same time concerned.

"W-wait, what's going on?" Chip asked.

"No time to explain, we need to go now!" Before the two chipmunks could say anything else, Fox grabbed both of them as he jumped into the ship. Mario looked back as Donald and Goofy approached.

"Wait a minute, where's Mickey?"

"He's trying to stall the bomb!" Donald explained.

"He's what?! He'll be swallowed for sure."

"It's too late to go back for him." Fox explained. "We need to go!"

"Don't worry, your highness, the king knows what he's doing." Goofy assured Mario. The plumber nodded and the trio boarded the Great Fox. Fox wasted no time, he fired up the ship, and before they knew it they were off. As they exited Disney castle, Donald and Goofy looked out as there was a flash of light, and before they knew it, a massive orb of darkness engulf the castle and the rest of the world.

"Whew, that was close" Fox sighed. "Now where do we go?"

"We know where!" Goofy blurted out.

"We need to go to a world called Destiny Islands." Donald explained.

"There we'll find the one who will help us stop Ganondorf." Goofy added.

Fox and Mario looked at each other, unsure what they would find at this "Destiny Islands" but they need all the help they could get if they were to stop Ganondorf.

"Alright, lead the way."

Back on the Islands...

Sora was staring at the sea next to Kairi, something about the waves just seemed so comforting.

"You know Kairi, I can't tell you how much I missed the island...how I missed you..."

Kairi smiled warmly, Sora blushed a bit.

"I missed you to, Sora."

Sora smiled turning back to the ocean, then he realized something. He looked up at the paopu fruit and reached for one.

"Kairi, I've been meaning to-" Suddenly Kairi was gone. "K-Kairi? Kairi!" Sora looked around frantic, when suddenly the sky above him turned red and hellish. A massive shadow loomed over the island, and suddenly Sora found himself sinking into the ground. He struggled as some unknown force dragged him into the darkness. Sora clawed at the air as he tried to escape all the while some sort of demonic laughter filled the area. In his panic Sora could only utter one word.

"No, No, NOOOO!"

Suddenly Sora awoke, a loud boom from outside had snapped him out of that terrible nightmare. He wiped off some sweat of his forehead as he let out a sigh of relief. Then he heard another loud rumble, Sora looked outside to see a massive storm cloud hovering outside, but something was strange about it, there was a reddish hue to it.

"Whoa, when did that get there?" Sora then noticed the purple orbs falling from the clouds. He then saw them pile up on the beach and form into Primids.

"What the-"

"HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Sora jumped hearing Kairi's voice. Without hesitating, Sora jumped out of the window. It didn't take long for him to realized he had leaped right in the middle of the horde. The Primids all turned their attention to Sora, and in an instant they all dog piled on him not holding any thing back, they piled on by the dozen doing all they could to try and keep Sora down, when suddenly, they were all forced back. There stood Sora, keyblade in hand, and looking very angry.

"Help! Someone!" Kairi yelled once more.

Sora dashed in the direction of Kairi's voice slashing Primids as they attempted to attack him. He looked around and saw Kairi was cornered by the Primids on the small island.

"Kairi!"

"Sora?!" Kairi looked over and saw Sora among the horde of Primids. "Sora help!"

"Hold on Kairi, I'm coming!" Sora dashed forward, the Primids lunged at him, Sora cut them down one after the other. He leaped high up, landing on the island, He quickly mowed down the Primids surrounding Kairi.

"You alright?" He asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I think so." Suddenly more Primids formed around them.

"It's not safe here," Sora grabbed Kairi's hand "Come on!" The duo hopped off of the island and ran off towards the tree house, Sora hacked down several Primids as they tried to attack them. Suddenly they ran into a wall of Primids.

"Here we go again." Sora groaned, but then the Primids were suddenly struck down. Sora was puzzled at first but then saw who had done it.

"Riku!"

"Sora, Kairi, Look out!" The duo turned to see much more enemies surrounding them.

"Don't worry, Riku, you and I can-"

Suddenly there was a loud slam, as if someone had just closed a gate.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi yelled in unison.

Sora swung around, and was greeted by the sight of both Riku and Kairi in cages, holding those cages was a what looked like a giant flower, with legs and polka-dotted pants, it also had a massive maw full of razor sharp teeth.

"Oh boy..." Sora thought to himself as it slammed the two cages together and roared at Sora.

"Riku, Kairi, hold on I'll get you out of th- WHAO!" Sora jumped out of the way as the creature tried to bash him with one of the cages. Though, Sora didn't know where it came from, he knew one thing, and that was this beast had one goal, to destroy him. It tried to bash him with the cage Kairi was in, Sora avoided it's swing and leeped on the cage.

"Hang on Kairi," He lifted his keyblade and attempted to jam it into the keyhole on the cage. "I'll get you out of there!" He tried to twist the keyblade, but it wouldn't budge, the plant noticed this and swung it's arm, violently tossing Sora off. As Sora struggled to land on his feet, smoked began to emerge from the monstrous plant's mouth. As Sora landed, it fired a massive fireball from it's mouth. Sora saw this and narrowly jumped out of the way.

Riku, couldn't bear to be forced into the sidelines as Sora fought this beast alone, since it was so concerned with Sora, Riku took the opportunity, as his keyblade appeared in his hand began to hack at the door to the cage. Sora leaped out of the way as the plant lunged at him, seemingly attempting to eat him. Instead it ended up getting a mouthful of sand. Sora stepped back slowly but soon discovered, the Primids were surrounding him making somewhat of an arena around him and the monster.

"Well, looks like it's now or never." Sora thought.

The plant lifted up Kairi's cage, readied to attack once more, but at that moment, Riku had finally busted out of the cage, he leaped and with his keyblade, sliced off the plant's life-like arm, dropping the cage.

"Kairi!" Riku and Sora yelled in unison. Sora then leaped and summoning his strength, shattered the cage before it hit the ground, Riku then lunged and caught Kairi before she hit the ground.

Then the plant roared even louder, it's head now glowing red.

"I think we made it mad!"

"You think."

Sora and Riku readied themselves as the plant opened it's mouth, an immense amount of flames welling up inside, ready to blast at the trio.

It was just about to attack, when there was a quick flash of light, almost like a star, in the sky. Almost immediately after, a lazor beam shot out, shooting straight through the mouth of the plant monster. The creature screeched in pain once more as it's head ignited in flames. It then fell onto it's back as it's head burned away.

"What the?" The trio looked up to see a massive space ship emerge from the clouds, the blasters on the front lit up once more before firing into the swarm of Primids, blasting a huge chunk into the crowd. It then came in for a landing. The Primids then suddenly disappeared

"Oh what now?" Riku groaned, "First those things and now aliens?"

"Hold on Riku." Sora stepped forward as the ship landed, the crew inside then disembarked. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. "D-Donald? G-Goofy?!"

"Sora!" The duo yelled hardly containing themselves. They ran forward and tackled Sora giving him a massive hug. The trio laughed as they embraced they're reunion.

"Well I'll be" Riku thought, placing his keyblade over his shoulder.

"Donald, Goofy! Wha-what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to find you Sora." Goofy explained.

"Find me?"

"Yeah, Sora, we need you again." Donald explained.

"W-wait what's going on?"

"It's very complicated." Mario stepped off the ship.

"Huh?" Sora looked up to see Mario. "Who are you?"

"I'll explain later, right now we-" Suddenly Mario stopped as he examined what remained of the monster plant burning, as the flames dispersed, he finally noticed the timer on its chest.

"Everyone back on the ship, Now!"

"W-wha?"

"Wait what's going on?!" Kairi asked confused.

Goofy and Donald looked up, past Sora and finally noticed the bomb.

"Sora look!" Goofy pointed at the bomb.

"Huh?" Sora turned and saw the timer. "Wha? A-A bomb?!"

"Everyone this way, come on!" Donald yelled as he ran towards the ship. Riku and Kairi still seemed puzzled, but followed Donald.

"Come on Sora!" Goofy yelled, as he ran of with the group, Sora snapped out of his shock from seeing the bomb and followed them onto the ship.

Mario ran up to Fox at the bridge. "Quick Fox, get us out of here now!" Fox wasted no time, he fired up the ship and took off. Just then the bomb hit zero, they barely made it off the islands as it was swallowed up in the darkness. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all watched in horror as they saw their home disappear before their very eyes.

Sora turned back at the group, still trying to figure out just what happened.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?!" Sora yelled, still confused beyond belief.

"Well...uh..." Goofy began. "It's kinda a long story..."


End file.
